PC:Ferris Cacamoujai (samursus)
Summary Fluff Background Ferris was one of the many emigrants to the Living Isle, brought along by his parents. Ferris`aptitudes have served him best in the wild, less so in a structured society. While adapting and exploring his new homeland, he became friends and a student of Hyrellon, an itinerant Gnome priest of Dayna. Always a decent woodsman and excellent tracker, Ferris fell in love with the rich vibrancy and primal aliveness of Kythira. Hyrellon encouraged this love and taught him the ways of the Goddess. Ferris soon fell in love with the Goddess herself, seeing her as a focus of all that he desired, becoming a romantic object more so than one of reverence... Hyrellon tried to discourage this view and encourage a less personal love, but Ferris`smoldering passions and aggressiveness are not easily put out. Hyrellon has directed Ferris out into the world, hoping that some exposure and experience will bring him a greater sense of his place in the world, and put to rest his foolish notions regarding the Goddess. Ferris was quick to leave, all the better to discover a way to be together with his beloved. Appearance and personality Age: 24 Gender: Male Height: 6'0 Weight: 180 lb. Alignment: good Personality: Ferris has great compassion for the weak and injured, but has an inborn aggressive streak that he especially finds hard to resist in battle, or when the weak are preyed upon. He is very loyal to his "pack". Ferris identifies greatly with the bears of his homeland, admiring their strength and mostly calm demeanor. But when roused, he has their berserker ferocity as well. Physical Description: Ferris is fairly civilized looking in his chainmail coat and white tabard with the forest green Fang of Dayna adorning it. His light shield mimics the shape of the Fang and is also adorned with her symbol. His hair/fur is a light brown, with darker brown/black streaks on the top of his head. His eyes are a subdued yellow, that grow brighter when he is angry or shifting. He has an odd walk, alternating between a casual stroll and a bear`s lumbering gait. Region Kythira - +1 to Nature, escalating to +3 when actually on the Isle of Kythira. Kythiran characters also receive +3 to all knowledge skill checks concerning the Shadowrift, Eladrin ruins, and the historic Eladrin courts on the Living Isle. Hooks believes himself to be the beloved of a goddess (truly or not, it doesn`t matter to me) Hook 2 Kicker Believes the goddess Dayna to be his lover, and strives to reunite with her. Has been sent out by his mentor to hopefully rid himself of this fantasy, but Ferris believes it is his destiny to find her. (he may be right or wrong) Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 7 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment 1) Racial Features Longtooth Shifter Longtooth Shifting +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance +2 to Str and Wis Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common + any 1 Class Features Cleric +2 Will Channel Divinity: Divine Fortune, Healer's Mercy Healer's Lore Healing Word Ritual Caster Feat Ritual Book (incl. 2 rituals, Gentle Repose + 1 other 1st level) Feats Battle Cleric Armaments (Battleaxe) level Skills and Languages Languages Common, Goblin Powers Powers Known Cleric Channel Divinity Divine Fortune Healer's Mercy At-Will - 1st Level Invigorating Assault Righteous Brand Encounter - 1st Level Healing Strike Daily - 1st Level Weapon of Astral Flame Other Encounter Healing Word (Cleric Feature) Longtooth Shifting (Racial Power) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Equipment Gold remaining 0 (100-100) Weight 90 lbs Tracking Wish List Woundstitch Powder (AV2) Preservation Light Shield (AV2) Brooch of No Regrets +1 (AV) Most desired: Medic's Battleaxe +1 (AV) Healer's Chainmail +1 (AV2) Iron Armbands of Power (AV) Treasure GP: 13+220-reward SP:20 Woundstitch Powder XP Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from --renau1g *Might want to add Nature skill to the summary section up top, as it has the +1 bg bonus *Other than that, looks good... well done. Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk * Clerics don't have Perception as a class skill. If you gained that from something else, its not clear to me. Minor so approved, assuming changes or clarification. Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk' Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W